Harry Potter et les siamois
by chevalier-Ryu
Summary: Sirius revèle a Harry un secret entre lui et James Potter. on hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les personnage de Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi , ils appartiennent tous a J K Rwoling.

Bonne lecture , je m'excuse d'avance et profondément pour les faute d'orthographe.

Harry Potter et le duo  infernale

Confidence

Dans la chaleur des nuit d'été un homme se tenait accoudé a une fenêtre** , **il était plutôt mince et ses cheveux noir lui tombais presque sur les épaules . Il regardait fixement un point de la campagne environnante perdu dans ses pensée. 

- Tu ne dors pas Sirius ? un autre homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce . Il avait de grande cernes sous les yeux .

- Est ce que j'en ai l'air Remus ?

- Tu pense a Harry ? redemanda le dénommé Remus sans relever le sarcasme .

- Je lui ai envoyer une lettre .

- Pour son anniversaire , avec le cadeau que tu lui a fait ?

- Oui , mais je lui ai aussi écrit que j'allais lui dire pour James et moi.

- Le secret de votre naissance ? L' homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse 

- Et tu croit que Dumbledore sera d'accord ?  Poursuivi le second homme avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- On avaient le même age que lui quand on la apprit .

- Et tu te souvient de votre réaction ? Aucun adulte ne pouvait vous approché a moins de cinq mètre.  

- Il est plus mature que nous l'étions .

- Mais on lui a déjà caché tant de chose.

- Justement ! il faut que ça cesse. 

- Mais c'est pour le protéger .

- LE PROTEGER ! hurla L'homme . C'EST POUR LE PROTEGER QUE SON ONCLE EST CA TANTE LUI ON FAIT CROIRE QUE SES PARENT ETAIENT MORT DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE QUE LES SORCIER N'EXISTE PAS ! C'EST POUR LE PROTEGER QUE PERSONNE NA JAMMAIS FAIT D'ALUSION AU FAITE QUE J'ETAIT SON PARRAIN !

- Sirius , calme toi !  

- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! PARCE QUE TU SAIS COMMENT IL LA APPRIT CA ? 

- Eu .. Pour ses parent c'est Hagrid quand il est venue le chercher .

- OUI , S'ETAIT A SE MOMMENT LA SAUF QUE C'EST SA TANTE QUI A EU UN MOTS DE TROP EN LUI GEULANT DESSUS ET POUR MOI IL A SURPRIT DES PROFESEUR QUI SE ROMEMORAIT MON « HORRIBLE TRAHISON « . Je veut lui dire moi même plutôt qu'il l'apprenne tout seul . poursuivit il avec une voix tinté d'un légère tristesse . Il se sentirait aussi trahis que nous l'avons ressenti , mais lui se ne serrait pas la première fois.

- D'accord , je comprend . Mais tu ferait mieux de dormire  , on a un journée chargé demain.

- Ho oui . Merci Remus et désoler.

- C'est pas grave ! Bonne nuit Sirius .

- Toi aussi.

A des kilomètre de l'à ,  le lendemain un adolescent tenait un morceau de parchemin , perplexe. 

Enigme en cadeau

Harry relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre de son parrain pour sur d'avoir bien lu . c'était son anniversaire et comme d'habitude depuis trois ans , peut après minuit il avait été submerger par les hiboux de ses amis qui lui envoyer leur cadeau d'anniversaire . Il avait reçu : un poster de la par de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley , ainsi qu'un gâteau de la par de la mère de ce dernier ( Dudley continuait son régime .)  et tout un lot de farce et attrapes de la part de Fred et George ( les jumeau farceur de la famille Weasley )  ,  Un porte-bonheur bulgare ( ça devrait servire ) d'Hermione Granger qui passait ses vacances chez son ami Victor Krum , un hippogriffes miniature d'Hagrid ( on avait du le mètre au courant pour Sirius.) Le cadeau de Sirius était encore envelopper car la lettre retenait toute l'attention du jeune homme .

Chère filleul 

Je te souhaite un bonne anniversaire , on a pas quinze ans tout les jours . Quinze ans est un age qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire , pas parc que nous somme devenue des animagis , mais par ce que ton père est moi avons découvert quelque chose qui nous a bouleverser. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de te l'avoir caché mais je voulais attendre que tu atteigne l'age ou tout et soudainement devenu plus claire. Je ne peut pas te le dire par lettre , se sera pour notre prochaine rencontre . Je te laisse tout de même quelque chose : ton père et né le 29 juillet et moi le 33..

A  bientôt 

Patmol

PS : Je pense que ton cadeau te plaira , Lunard ma beaucoup aidé pour le faire et il te souhaite lui aussi un bonne anniversaire.

Harry cessa de se creuser les méninge et ouvrit le cadeau envelopper de papier kraft : c'était un carde rouge et or avec quatre photos représentant les maraudeur et sa mère a Poudlard que Sirius et Lupin avait légender ainsi q'un petit mots disant « tu mettra celle que tu préfère dans le cadre. » il les regarda toute et manqua de s'étrangler de rire devant une photos ou on voyait un grand nombre de Gryffondor , son père , Sirius et Lupin en tête se battre contre un nombre toute aussi impressionnant de Serpentard sous les encouragement des autre maison et a l'arrière plan des professeurs parmit lequel il reconnu McGonagall  se précipitant vers les combattant , sur le haut de la photo il y avait marquer « Les vaillant guerrier de Gryffondor pendant la bataille de la grande salle « Mais se n'était pas de Sirius qui expliquait en bas « Bataille générale Gryffondor VS Serpentard  , les prof son intervenu au moment ou les Poufsoufles et les Serdaigles se joignait à la mêlé ( dommage ! ) C'est ta mère qui a prit la photos est qui a marquer la légende , elle oublie quand même qu'elle avait été en première ligne ( elle a flanquer une gifle magistrale a Rogue. ) Il  les regarda longuement jusqu a ce qu' il ressente des picotement dans les yeux. voyant qu'il était une heure du matin il décida de repenser a tout ça le lendemain. Il se coucha espérant ne pas faire de cauchemar comme les autre nuits.

Mépris

Le lendemain il s'étonna de ne pas avoir été réveiller par la voix stridente de sa tante. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les marche de l'escalier. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il resta muet d'horreur sur le seuil. La tante Marge était assise a table. La tante Marge , la dernière fois qu'elle était venue elle avait passer son temps a critiquer Harry et le dernier jours elle avait pousser le bouchon trop loin en sen prenant à ses parent et Harry qui avait totalement perdu son sang froid l'avait gonflé comme un ballon. Il resta interdit quelque seconde  puis se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de remonter dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui la tante Marge l'aperçue et l'apostropha rudement.

- Alors , tu est toujours la toi ? Il préféra ne pas répondre.

- Et tu a perdu ta langue ? demanda t'elle avec méchanceté.

- Non. Répondit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne répond pas quand on t'adresse la parole ! aboya t'elle. Ha Vernon , Vernon , toi est Pétunia avez vraiment un grand cœur pour avoir prit avec vous ce garçon. Quoi que vu sa dégénérescence je me demande si il mérite vraiment l'appellation de garçon. Harry pensa que dire que les Dusley avait un grand cœur revenait a dire que Rogue était le professeur le plus gentil de Poudlard , et encor ? C'était vrai qu'ils avaient prit Harry avec eu quand ils avaient trouver son berceau devant leur porte il y a 14 ans. Mais c'était tout. Il l'avaient traité comme un chien repoussant pendant 10 ans Et depuis qu'il était rentrer a Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie il y a 4 ans comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. La raison pour laquelle Harry avait échouer sur le perron des Dusley était que il y a 14 ans Lors Voldemort le plus terrible mage noir était venu chez ses parent le soir de Halloween. Il avait dabbort tuer James Potter le père de Harry puis il avait voulu le tuer lui , mais sa mère avait donner sa vie pour le sauver lui léguant ainsi une puissante protection , alors quand Voldemort avait tourner sa baguette magique vers lui et avait prononcer la formule du sortilège mortelle Avada Kedavra le sort s'était  contenter de faire une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair a Harry et s'était retourner contre lui. Cette nuit la Lors Voldemort fut briser , pendant 13 ans il erra sous la forme d'un simple esprit et Harry devint célèbre : le garçon qui survécu a celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Malheureusement l'année dernière il était revenu a la vie grâce a l'un de ses serviteur et sa première victime avait été Cédric Diggory. Harry serra les dents , il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de Cédric. Enfin bref , Harry s'était retrouver orphelin et sa seul famille restante était les Dusley. La tante Pétunia était la sœur de sa mère. Il y avait bien Sirius , son parrain et Harry aurait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vivre avec lui mais Sirius avait été accuser d'avoir vendu ses parents a Voldemort , causant leur mort et d'avoir tuer Peter Pettigrow qui voulait venger ses amis ainsi que 12 moldus qui passait par la. Mais en réalité s 'était Pettigrow qui avait trahis James et Lily Potter et il était encore vivant puisque s'était lui qui avait ramener Voldemort a la vie. Malheureusement Sirius avait passer 12 ans a Askaban la terrible prison des sorcier , il avait pus s'enfuire 2 ans au paravent et était actuellement toujours en fuite. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper d'un jeune sorcier de 15 ans. Harry reprit conscience d'être dans la cuisine de son oncle et sa tante lorsque la voix de stentor de la tante Marge se fit entendre.

- Dit donc mon garçon , tu est sour ou quoi ? Je te parle !

- Laisse tomber Marge , dit l'oncle vernon. File dans ta chambre ! aboya t'il a l'adresse de Harry. Trop content d'éviter la tante Marge celui ci ne se fit pas prier et remonta les escaliers 4 à 4. en entendant la tante Marge dire q'un portemanteau était plus intelligent que lui. Il poussa un long soupir en fermant la porte de sa chambre. il ne savait pas combien de temps la tante Marge allait rester mais sa ne pourrait pas être pire que son dernier séjour. Préférant se changer les idée il décida de reprendre le cadeau de Sirius , il hésitait entre 2 photos pour les mettre dans le cadre. La première montrait les maraudeur et sa mère a Poudlard a 15 ans , Harry l'aimait bien car ils avaient exactement son age et sans sa mère , Sirius et le professeur Lupin il aurait put croire que s'était lui sur la photo. Il avait aussi remarquer que l'un des coin avait été déchirer , probablement l'endroit ou se trouvait Queudver. L'autre elle , montrait Sirius portant dans ses bras Harry age de quelque heures. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de pas montant les escaliers et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il se dépêcha de ranger les photos et alla ouvrire la porte au cas ou se serait la tante Marge. Elle ignorait que Harry était un sorcier et les grimoires éparpiller ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige ne l'aiderait pas a continuer a penser qu'il était un moldu ( personne dépourvu de pouvoir magique ). Il resta dans l'embassadure de la porte pour masquer sa chambre et regarda son interlocteur , c'était l'oncle Vernon. Il était nerveux et rentra précipitamment dans la chambre de Harry en bousculant son neveu. Il montra toute les affaire de sorcier d'un mouvement quasiment hystérique en disant.

- Tes affaire de fou la , je veut plus les voire , je ne veut rien voir d'anormal dans cette chambre pendant le séjour de Marge , et tu sera poli avec elle , et tu n'oublie pas tu est pensionnaire au centre d'éducation des jeune délinquants récidiviste de St Brutus , sinon. Sur ce il tourna les talon et sorti en claquant la porte. Harry resta hébété quelque instant puis entreprit de mettre toute ses affaire de sorcier dans sa grosse valise et de mettre celle ce ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige ( qui était entrain de porter du courrier. ) dans l'armoire. Ensuite il s'assit sur son lit la tête dans ses main en poussant un long bâillement. Depuis qu'il était revenu chez les Dusley il n'avait pas fait de nuit complète , a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le visage de Cédric mort , il revoyait Voldemort sortir de la potion qui lui avait rendu la vie , il revoyait les mangemort rire alors qu'il essayait d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres et parfois , il revoyait aussi le moment ou il avait empêcher Sirius et Lupin de tuer Queudver et il entendait ses parent crier lorsque le sortilège mortelle les avait toucher. Il ne dormait plus et il abhorrait des cerne presque aussi grosse que celle du professeur Lupin. Il songea que depuis qu'il avait quitter Poudlard , il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit que la nuit dernière , sûrement a cause de son anniversaire et qui sait , peut être que cela continuerait encore maintenant. Il tombait de sommeil et apparemment les Dusley avaient l'intention de lui faire passer la journée dans sa chambre. Il ne réfléchi pas bien longtemps avant d'enlever ses lunette et de s'étendre sur son lit. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Cauchemar

Dans le salon d'un vieux manoir se tenait une assembler d'hommes cagoulés et vêtu de cape noir, en cercle autour d'un fauteuil. Dans le fauteuil se tenait un autre homme , mais on n'était pas sur de pouvoir le qualifier ainsi tant ses yeux rouge dans son visage d'un blanc de craie paraissait inhumain. A ses pied se trouvait une autre personne , bien qu'il porta les même vêtement que les hommes en cercle ceux ci le regardaient sans tendresse.

- Severus. Dit l'homme dans le fauteuil d'une voix aiguë et glacial. En entendant son nom l'homme trembla légèrement , comme si il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. 

- Alors. Reprit l'homme au yeux rouge en croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre. Que nous vaut la visite de Severus , le fidèle partisans de Dumbledor l'amoureux des moldu ? Les hommes du cercle éclatèrent de rire. L'intéressé se recroquevilla légèrement avant de répondre.

- Maître , je ne l'avait jamais rejoins. Il est l'un de vos principale obstacle , être près de lui peut vous être d'une aide précieuse.

- Dans se cas , pourquoi n'est tu pas venu lors de ma renaissance ? Répliqua l'homme Qui ne paraissait pas apprécié qu'un autre que lui fasse état de ses faiblesse.

- Dumbledor veillait au grain , Croupton junior lui même na pas put vous rejoindre.

-  Te comparerait tu a lui ?

- Bien sur que non maître , je n'oserait pas. Il était votre plus fidèle serviteur.

- Tu ma beaucoup déçu , Severus. Et je me demande si je doit croire a ton histoire. Il prit une baguette poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Néanmoins. Un affreux sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Je me sent d'humeur magnanime. Donne moi ton bras. Le ton était sans réplique , c'est sans doute pourquoi l'homme lui tendit son bras sans discuter bien qu'il ne pus s'empêcher de trembler. Les long doigt blanc se refermèrent sur son poignet. Les yeux rouge scintillant d'éxitation l'homme releva la manche de l'autre agenouiller devant lui dévoilant une marque représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche , il la toucha avec sa baguette en murmurant « endoloris. » Aussitôt l'homme commença à se tordre de douleur en hurlant de toute ses force mais l'autre n'hotta sa baguette qu'après un long moment. Il essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle lorsque la voix glacial se fit de nouveau entendre

- Bien , maintenant voyons si sa fonctionne. Et cette fois si il ne le toucha pas mais l'autre recommença a hurler , a hurler. 

Harry se réveilla brutalement dans sa chambre sous la douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice , il se prit le front en grimaçant de douleur. Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus sur son lit mais par terre. Il avait dut tomber lors de son cauchemar et pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. La tante Marge le regardait d'un air furieux.

- Tu peut nous dire se qui ta prit ? rugit elle sans prévenir.

- Que.. quoi ? bredouilla Harry sans comprendre.

- Qu'est ce qui ta prit de crier en te roulant par terre. Reprit elle un peut plus fort. 

- Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Dit Harry en se relevant et en remettant ses lunettes.

- Voyez vous sa. Dit la tante Marge d'une voix ironique. Et c'est une raison pour déranger les autre ? reprit elle méchamment. Le pauvre Dudy a perdu sa partie de jeu vidéo a cause de toi.

-     Je ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Répliqua Harry d'un ton égale en réalisant que cette fois il n'avait pas d'autorisation a faire signer a l'oncle Vernon et que donc il n'était pas obliger de se montrer particulièrement aimable envers  elle. 

- Ne te montre pas impoli ! aboya la tante Marge.

- Je n'était pas impoli. Se défendit le garçon. J'ai juste… Il ne put finire sa phrase car la tante Marge le gifla a toute volée.

- Petit insolent ! petit… et elle sorti de la chambre en lui hurlant de descendre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte Dudley ricanait , aucun spectacle ne l'enchantait plus que celui de Harry rudoyer. Harry passa sa main sur sa joue en feu. Sur le coup il avait été surpris , si il était arriver au Dusley de le menacer de le battre. Ils n'avait que rarement lever la main sur lui , en générale ils préférait l'enfermer dans son placard et plus tard dans sa chambre ou le priver de nourriture ou les deux. Il osa les épaules. Au court de ses quatre année a Poudlard il avait prit bien pire qu'une gifle. Il avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis plus gros que lui et avait fait un nombre de séjours incalculable a l'infirmerie. Il avait éprouver bien pire , la palme revenant au sortilège Doloris que lui avait fait subire a deux reprise Voldemort l'année précédente. Il soupira en sortant de sa chambre , il était 11 h moins 10 , la journée aller être longue longue longue.

Finalement la journée ne se passa pas si mal que sa. A chaque fois que Marge s'en prit a lui Harry repensait a la lettre de son parrain et se concentrait sur l'indice que lui avait laisser Sirius pour essayer de trouver se que pouvait être se secret. Au moment du dîner il avait remarquer que son père et son parrain n'avaient que cinq jours d'écart et que son anniversaire tombait pile au milieux. Mais après ça il séchait complètement. Sa ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa curiosité et il était vraiment impatiens de revoir Sirius. Soudain la voix forte de la tante Marge le ramena sur terre.

- Dit donc mon garçon ! Tu est sourd ou quoi ? Je tait poser une question.

- Hein ! quoi ! balbutia Harry retombant brutalement sur terre. 

- Vernon , Pétunia vous n'avez pas de chance en plus d'être arriéré se garçon est sourd. Puis s'adressant a Harry. Je t'ai demander si tu avait de mauvaise notes a l'école ?

- A l'école ? fit Harry surprit. Non ,  j'ai des bonne notes dans l'ensemble. La réponse sembla décevoir la tante Marge qui aurait sans doute préférer qu'il sois un cancre pour avoir quelque chose de plus contre lui. Elle reviens cependant rapidement a la charge.

- Et qu'elle était ta plus mauvaise notes et dans qu'elle matière ? Harry dut réfléchir car l'année dernière il avait participer au tournoi des trois sorcier et avait été exempter d'examen. Ses dernier remonter donc a sa troisième année.

- Eu… 10 en… il s'arrêta un instant et les Dusley firent de même car bien évidemment il étudiait dans une école de sorcier et donc le programme différait fortement avec celui des établisment moldu. La matière ou il avait eu sa note la plus basse était potion mais ça aurait fait un peut bizarre à la tante Marge. Il décida donc de dire une matière ou l'on mélangeait aussi des produits. Chimie.

- 10 en chimie. Répéta la tante Marge. Tu a du tricher.  Et toi Dudy , tu a eu combien en chimie ? Dudley répondit par un grognement indistinct car exceptionnellement son régime avait été lever ( au grand soulagement de toute la famille ) et il avait passer la soirée a s'empiffrer le plus possible. 

- Il a dut tricher pour avoir 10. Poursuivi la tante Marge. Et sa dut être sa note la plus haute. Si je récapitule bien , ce garçon et mentalement arriéré , sourd , dégénérer , méchant , sournois et menteur. Harry s'efforçait de rester calme mais ses mains serraient de plus en plus ses couverts. Mais comment aurait il put être normal si sa mère était folle. Je ne veut rien dire contre ta famille Pétunia. Mais ta sœur était folle , elle s'est ensuite acoquinée avec un type aussi timbré qu'elle. Il faisait quoi comme métier déjà , ce Potter ?

- Chômeur. Dit rapidement l'oncle Vernon qui devenait nerveux et ne cessait de jeter es coup d'œil a Harry.

- Evidement ! un bon a rien et un paresseux en plus. Moi je dit que ces gens la il faudrait les faire stériliser. Mais non , il a fallut qu'ils se reproduisent. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Calme toi. Se disait il. N'écoute pas. Pense a Sirius. Et puis un jours ils on dut boire un coup de trop et on percuter une voiture. Résultat : une famille honnête a hériter d'une erreur de la …

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ ! hurla Harry qui s'était lever d'un bond et était hors de lui. COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ DIRE QU'ILS ETAIT FOU ? VOUS NE LES AVAIT JAMAIS RENCONTRER !

- Encore heureux que je ne les ai jamais rencontrer. Siffla la tante Marge. Je ne fréquente pas les erreur de la nature. Les parasites de la société qu'il faudrait exterminer. Se qui serrait sans doute fait si des mollasson ne se bornait pas a leur donner l'appellation d'humain !

- C'est plutôt vous qui êtes folle. Répliqua Harry fou furieux et qui ne songeait plus a se qui allait lui arriver. C'est vous qui êtes folle a penser que tout ceux qui vous sont différent sont dégénérer. Vous auriez besoin de voire un psy pour soigner votre ego. A ses mots les Dusley devinrent rouge et Harry sus immédiatement qu'il avait eu un mots de trop. Sans qu'il puisse réagire l'oncle Vernon attrapa un long vase de granite qui trônait sur la table et l'abatis de toute ses force sur la tête du garçon. Harry fut projeter contre le carrelage de la cuisine , il avait affreusement mal à la tête et du sang lui inondait le visage. Il entendit a peine la voix de la tante Marge et celle de l'oncle Vernon lui dirent qu'ils allait lui apprendre a respecter ceux qui le nourrissait. A travers ses lunettes briser et tacher de sang il vis les silhouette de ses bourreaux avancer lentement vers lui quand une grande tache sombre fonça sur lui en grognant. Harry comprit en un éclaire : Molaire le molosse de la tante Marge l'attaquait la gueule grande ouverte. En une seconde le chien fut sur lui est ses cross se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Mais au moment ou elle touchait sa peau  le molosse parti dans les air comme une balle de pistolet et percuta le mur. Harry avait lancé un sort de répulsion et il n'avait que de petite éstafilure sur le cou. En voyant son chien inerte sur le carrelage la tante Marge hurla , arracha son vase des mains de son frère et se précipita sur Harry en le frappant partout ou elle pouvait l'atteindre.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU A FAIT A MON MOLAIRE ADORER ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! L'oncle Vernon les rejoignit en rouant son neveu de coup de pieds. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger et le goût du sang lui venait a la bouche. Au moment ou il pensait sombrer dans l'inconscience les coup cessèrent de pleuvoir. Ils rouvrit les yeux et vit  la forme d'un immense chien noir devant lui grognant pour faire reculer Marge et Vernon. Quand les Dusley au complet furent recroqueviller dans un coin de la cuisine. Le chien se tourna vers Harry avec un aboiement rempli d'inquiétude.

- Sniffle ? murmura Harry. Le gros chien noir jappa en hochant la tête. Content de te voir. Dit le garçon. A ce moment une autre personne entra dans la pièce se qui eu pour effet de faire décamper les Dusley vitesse grand V. dès qu'il furent parti le chien se métamorphosa pour reprendre forme humaine et Sirius Black se pencha sur son filleul pour l'aider a se relever. L'autre homme lui parut très agacé.

- Dit donc Black, on peut savoir se qui ta prit ? Sirius l'ignora en soulevant Harry pour le remettre sur pied.

- Black , je te parle ! on fait quoi maintenant ? on devait le surveiller sans se montrer.

- On jette un sortilège d'amnésie au moldus et on emmène Harry.

- Quoi ! Pas question ! 

- On écrira Dumbledore , mais pas question de le laisser ici.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ecoute Rogue. Je te demande pas ton avis. Il es hors de question que je le laisse comme ça avec ces gens. Harry resta interloquer en entendant le nom de Rogue. Il se demandai fortement se que son professeur de potion faisait la. Ceci dit la présence de Sirius aussi était suspecte. Mais bon , le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête devait être sérieux car il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en bouilli , il ne tenait pas debout , Sirius devait le soutenir , sa vue se brouillait , surtout avec les verres de ses lunettes casser et son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. Rogue dut abandonner la parti car Harry ne l'entendit plus. Sirius l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre ou il remis en vitesse les affaires de son filleul dans sa grosse valise puis il demanda a Harry ou se trouvait la lame de parquet branlante qui lui servait de cachette depuis sa troisième année , le garçon lui indiqua et Sirius la vida de son contenu pour le mettre dans la valise. Il la boucla et prit la baguette magique de Harry ainsi que le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main murmura une formule avant de partit en quête des Dusley , baguette au poing. Harry se demanda se qu'il faisait quand il entendit un oubliette  en direction du salon. Puis  Sirius revint et attrapa la valise d'une main , soutint Harry de l'autre . Il se préparait à prendre l'objet quand Rogue qui était rester silencieux jusque la prit la parole :

- Je voudrait pas vous déranger , mais avec le sortilège d'amnésie que tu leur a lancer Black. Ils vont pas se demander ou est parti Potter ? Harry et Sirius se regardèrent ou plutôt Sirius regarda Harry , et Harry se contenta de tourner la tête vers son parrain, il y voyait toujours aussi flou. Puis il eu une idée il attrapa maladroitement un crayon et un morceau de papier qui traînaient sur le bureau et écrit tan bien que mal un cour mots. « je suis parti chez un ami pour le reste des vacansses. Harry. »  il laissa tomber le crayon et mis le mots sur son lit. 

- Sa devrait aller dit il d'une voix pâteuse. Sirius lui dit alors de toucher l'objet en même temps que lui. Dès qu'il le fit Harry sentit une traction au niveau du nombril et comprit que c'était un portoloin. Il fut emmener dans un tourbillon.

Harry retomba brutalement sur ses pieds et manqua de s'effondrer quand Sirius le retint. Son parrain l'amena jusqu a  un fauteuil Harry s'assit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait être. Il leva une main hésitante pour enlever ses lunettes et passa un doigt le long du verre couper , puis il effleura la blessure sur son crane. L'oncle Vernon ni était pas aller de main morte. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et Harry entendit une exclamation et des pas précipiter dans sa direction.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arriver ? 

- J'ai eu un petit différent avec mon oncle et ma tante. S'entendit il répondre.

- Un petit… répéta la voix incrédule.

- Remus. Intervint Sirius. Tu peut sortir ta trousse de soins ? On va en avoir besoin.

- Oui , bien sur. Attend. Il sorti de la pièce en courant et revient rapidement près du fauteuil ou s'était agenouillé Sirius. Harry ne put dire lesquels des deux mais on lui enleva délicatement son T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui. Harry grimaça quand le tissu toucha ses blessure. Quand il fut torse nu il entendit un cri de dégoût. 

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est quand même pas son oncle et sa tante qui lui on fais sa ?

- Malheureusement oui ,et je préfère même pas te dire pourquoi.

- Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer par sa tête , elle saigne beaucoup. Le garçon senti une main lui soulever la tête et un tissu imbibé d'eau lui nettoyer la plaie. Il a le crane fracturer. Repris la voix. Mais comment ils on fait leur compte ?

- Il l'on frapper avec un truc en pierre. Tu a quelque chose contre les fractures ?

- Non , j'ai juste du désinfectant et des baume pour les coupure et les hématome.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour les sort servant a réparer les os , toi non plus , non ?

- Pas du tout. Je croit que le mieux c'est de lui mettre un bandage et de l'emmener dès que possible voir un médecin. Une baguette magique tapota le front du jeune garçon et une bande lui enserra la tête. 

- Et maintenant le reste. Dit la voix de Sirius dans un profond soupir. On lui appliqua une pommade mais comme pour sa tête il avais a certains endroit des contusion qui nesseciterait les soins d'un médecin , puis on lui remis sur le nez ses lunettes réparer. Harry pus alors distinguer le visage de son parrain et de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Comment tu te sent ?  Harry bougea légèrement. Il avait encore mal et  sa tête restait vraiment douloureuse mais au moins il n'avait plus l'impression d'être en mille morceaux .

- Je vais bien. Il observa la pièce , ils se trouvaient dans un salon. Le mobilier était simple et la plupart des meuble était rongé. Harry en déduis qu'ils devaient être chez le professeur Lupin. A l'autre bout de la pièce , assit sur une chaise , le professeur Rogue lisait un journal sans se préoccuper des autre.

- Tu est sur ? Dit Sirius qui ni croyait qu'a moitié. Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Bon. Continua l'homme. Je crois que le mieux maintenant c'est que tu te repose. Tu devrait aller dormir. A ces mots Harry eu soudain la vision d'images de son dernier cauchemar et agrippa la manche de son parrain. 

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non , Sirius. j'ai pas sommeil. Sirius fixa le visage de son filleul et paru remarquer en plus des trace de coup les immense cernes qui ornaient ses yeux.

- Harry , depuis combien de temps  tu na pas fais de nuit complète ? 

- …..

- Depuis que tu a quitter Poudlard ?

- ……

Voyant que ça ne donnait rien Sirius changea de question.

- de quand date ton dernier cauchemar ? Harry baissa la tête est resta silencieux. Sirius lui prit le menton d'une main et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

- Répond moi , Harry. La voix n'avait rien de menaçante mais était clairement impérative. Harry voulu se dégager mais son parrain le tenait fermement.

- Ce matin. Sirius le lâcha.

- Tu a eu mal a ta cicatrice ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est ce que tu a vu ? Harry ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers Rogue qui devait avoir entendu la conversation car il les regardait. Sirius suivi le regard de son filleul. Il ne fit aucun commentaires et reporta son attention sur Harry. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les frêle épaules du garçon qui était toujours petit et mince pour son age.

- Ecoute Harry , il faut que tu te repose. Essaye de dormire , je vais rester avec toi , d'accord ? 

- D'accord. Harry se sentait rassurer que sont parrain reste avec lui. Ils se levèrent avec le professeur Lupin et sortir de la pièce sous le regard moqueur de Rogue. Ils montèrent un étage et Harry eu quelque vertige visiblement dut au coup sur la tête , il se sentait néanmoins nettement mieux qu'avant que l'on le soigne. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et Harry s'assit sur un lit , il enleva ses chaussures , ses lunettes et se glissa entre les draps. Sa tête touchait a peine l'oreiller qu'il se reproduisis le même phénomène que le matin et les yeux de Harry se fermèrent tout seul. Il eu juste conscience de voir Sirius reprendre sa forme de chien et de le sentire monter sur le lit pour se coucher sur ses pieds. Rassurer par la présence contre lui il sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeils. 

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en sursaut en se tenant le front. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncer une lame chauffer a blanc sur sa cicatrice. La douleur s'amenuisa  légèrement mais elle faisait toujours suffisamment mal pour le faire grimacer. Il entendit des bruits en direction du rés de chaussé. Intrigué il sorti du lit pour aller voir se qui se passait , remarquant au passage que Sirius n'était plus la. Il sorti de la pièce et repéra un escalier juste devant lui , il descendit les marche quand il entendit nettement le bruit de quelque chose heurtant un meuble, il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette magique  et  entra dans la pièce. C'était une cuisine mais Harry ni prêta pas attention il ne remarqua que le professeur Rogue écroulé contre l'évier qui se tenait le bras en gémissant. Il alla très vite a coté de son parrain et du professeur Lupin qui regardait la scène sans savoir  quoi faire. 

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? demanda t'il.

- Je sais pas. dit Sirius légèrement paniquer. Il a commencer a se tordre de douleur il y a quelque seconde. Je vois pas pourquoi , mais on dirait que c'est sa marque qui lui fais mal.  Aussitôt Harry fis un lien.

- C'est Voldemort. Il lui a fais quelque chose sur sa marque avec le sortilège Doloris !

- Quoi !!

- Comment est ce que vous pouvez savoir ça Potter ? demanda Rogue d'une voix hargneuse. 

- Eu… Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait parler sans prêter attention sur l'état dans lesquels il était au moment ou il avait vu cette scène. Il répondit en bafouillant. Eu … j'ai…. Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Ma cicatrice me brûlait quand je me suis réveiller. Et elle me fait encore mal.

- Dumbledore pense que ça t'arrive quand Voldemort éprouve des sentiment particulièrement violent. Dit lentement Sirius.

- Ou quand il se trouve a proximité. Termina Harry. Mais la je penche plutôt pour la première solution.

- Génial ! s'exclama Rogue. De la voyance maintenant !

- Il ne ta rien fait ! répliqua Sirius. Rogue ne répondit rien la douleur devant être trop forte mais son regard laissait clairement voir ses sentiments. Soudain sa cicatrice redevint normal et visiblement la marque de Rogue aussi car il se détendit en poussant un léger soupire. Il se leva rapidement en ignorant la main tendu du professeur Lupin celui ci n'en prit pas ombrage et lança d'une voix jovial.

- Bon , hé bien. On pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner, qui a faim ? Il prit une poêle sur la cuisinière il mis le bacon qu'elle contenait dans une assiette en prit une autre avec des œuf et les posa sur la table. Harry s'assit rapidement sur une chaise ravi pour une fois d'avoir un vrai petit déjeuner et pas un minuscule quart de pamplemousse quoi que le régime de Dudley avec se qui était cacher sous la lame de parquet on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il le suivait. Toutefois il ne fus pas aussi rapide que Sirius qui bondit littéralement sur sa chaise. Ils commencèrent tout les quatre a manger et Harry observa son parrain : le mois passer chez le professeur Lupin lui avait visiblement fais du bien si il était toujours maigre il n'était plus squelettique , il avait l'air plus jeune , plus vivant , ses cheveux lui arrivaient a peut près au épaule mais ils étaient propre et il ne portait plus son éternelle rob grise en lambeau mais un jean et un T-shirt. Harry souri.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda Sirius entre deux boucher ( il engloutissait sa nourriture a un vitesse phénoménale )

- Je me demandais se que penseraient les gens du ministère si ils te trouvait habiller comme un parfais moldu. Sirius souri quelque secondes avant de recommencer a manger.

- Dumbledore arrive a 9 heures. Annonça Lupin. Harry tu devrait te changer. Celui ci baissa les yeux et s'aperçu qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et que ceux ci était de surcroît tâcher de sang. 

- Bonne idée. Approuva t'il. 

- Et profiter s'en pour en mettre des a votre taille. Lâcha Rogue qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du repas. Harry fis tout de suit le lien avec le T-shirt qui lui tombait sur les genoux et qui lui faisait des manches longue sans parler du pantalon.

- Quasiment tout mes vêtements appartenais a mon cousin avant et vous avez peut être remarquer que nous n'avons pas vraiment le même gabarit. Répliqua t'il avec mauvaise humeur

- Quasiment ? dit le maître des potions avec un sourcil lever. Sirius écoutait avec une grande attention.

- A part …. Mon uniforme de Poudlard et des pull qu j'ai reçu a noël. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce encor une fois se fus le professeur Lupin qui le brisa. 

- Quelqu'un reveut du bacon ?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin du chapitre

Et voilà ! ma première fanfic , envoyer moi des review. J'esserais de mettre la suite rapidement.         


	2. mise au point

                                                           Deuxième chapitre désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps.        

A DISCLAMER : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ,ils sont à J.K.ROWLING

*******************************************************************************************************************************                                                                                                   **Mise aux point**

         Une heures plus tard ils était tous assis dans le salon. La séance d'habillement avait été dure mais amusante. Le professeur Lupin gardai une malle pleine de vêtement qui avaient appartenus a son père a Sirius  et a Qeuedver ( ils le avait tout de suite mis de coté) il y en avait même des qui datait de quand ils avait l'age de Harry , son parrain lui avait d'ailleurs dit que s'était de la qu'il avait prit ceux qu'il avait sur le dos « ma vieille robe tombait en poussières. » . il avait passer un moment inoubliable , le professeur Lupin s'était discétement ésclipsé laissant les deux autre seul. Harry se souvenait comment son parrain lui avait trouves des habits a sa taille , lui fournissant des anecdote sur ceux qu'ils ne prenait pas comme sweat-shirt portant de large déchirure dans le dos. « Et a quelque seconde près les pince de l'araignée se refermait sur sa colonne vertébral… » , et de sa douceur quand il l'avait aidé a s'habiller parce que ses blessures le faisait souffrire. Il n'avais jamais senti cette sensation auparavant , avoir une famille , une vrai famille. 

- kiheraï. Murmura t'il doucement. A sa grande surprise Sirius  avait quasiment bondit au plafond.

- Qu.. qu'est ce que tu a dit ? 

- Rien ! Harry rougissait encore à se souvenir.

               Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun droit pour appeler son parrain comme il l'avait fais. Mais qu'est ce que sa veut dire 'kiheraï' ? se demandait il. Soudain  un pop se fis entendre et Albus Dumbledore apparu , des que son regard se posa sur le groupe tous se figèrent , envoler le vieillard bienveillant , un peut toqué qui donnait l'impression de n'être jamais totalement sortie de l'enfance , ils voyait maintenant celui qu Harry avait vu quand le directeur avait stupéfixer Croupton junior , ses yeux ne pétillait plus de malice , ils brûlait plutôt d'un feu ardant en fait tout son corps émanait une aura de puissance. Il jeta un brève regard a Harry qui se retins de déglutir avant de se tourner vers Sirius d'un air visiblement mécontent.

- Sirius , quand je vous ai demander de surveiller Harry je vous ai dit et redit de ne PAS vous montrer a lui et encore moins de le ramener ici , qu'est ce que vous aviez dans la tête ? je n'avais pas été assez claire ? 

          Harry senti son estomac se nouer en se rendant compte que son parrain avait des ennuis a cause de lui , mais si Sirius fus gêner par l'attitude ou les paroles de Dumbledore rien n'en était visible car si il n'était plus squelettique comme lors  la troisième année de Harry il abhorrait la même expression et si le garçon ne commençait pas a le connaître il se serait promptement éloigner de lui.

- Qui réussirait a rester immobile quand sa seule famille se fait battre ! vous avez déjà de la chance que Rogue met retenu quand ils on insulter James et Lily ! siffla t'il en réponse.

- Ils on quoi ? s'exclama Lupin.

- Attendez. Dit Dumbledore en levant les deux mains pour faire taire tout le monde. Reprenons depuis le début. Severus , qu'est ce qui s'est passer quand vous êtes arrivez chez Harry ?

- Il ne s'est rien passer jusqu'au dîner. A ce moment la ils avait ouvert une fenêtre et Black avait voulu se rapprocher pour entendre leur conversation. Quand nous somme arriver assez près pour entendre ….  Ils parlait de Potter et dans des termes tout sauf élogieux. 

         Il jeta un regard a Harry qui lui fixait le mur , il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que quelqu'un ai vu cette scène et encor moins Rogue. Une des femmes , la sœur de son oncle je crois a dit qu'il était : ils commença a conter sur ses doigts. Mentalement arriéré , sourd , menteur , dégénérer , méchant et sournois. Ensuite elle a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement quand on voyait ses parents. Harry senti une bonne partie de sa colère de la veille revenir et un bruissement d'étoffe en direction de Sirius lui apprit que se dernier n'appréciait pas non plus. La façon donc elle en a parler , même moi je n'était jamais aller aussi loin. Comme si les Potter n'étaient pas humains comme si ils étaient des monstre ignoble , abjecte. Je n'ai pas entendu se que Potter a répondu parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a empêcher Black de leur sauter dessus . mais ça les a complètement enrager. L'hommes a attraper un vase en pierre sur la table et la frapper avec. Le gamin a été projeter contre le carrelage , fracture du crane. A e moment la Black et devenu hors de contrôle il ma projeter je ne sais comment. Avant de quitter notre cachette a toute vitesse. Quand je les ai rejoins Potter était toujours étendu par terre mais il était visible qu 'il avait pris d'autre coups , sa ''famille '' plaquer dans un coin et Black qui relevait son filleul , y avait aussi le chien de la tante qui était inerte mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer.  Harry entendit Dumbledore s'approcher de lui et il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard du vieil homme , on y lisait toujours de la colère mais il y avait aussi un peu de tristesse. Il senti Sirius mettre une main réconfortante sur son épaule intact ( l'autre était démise et les deux adultes n'avaient pas oser la remettre en place.) 

- Harry , est ce que c'est déjà arriver avant ? Demanda le directeur.

- Quoi ?

- Que ton oncle ou ta tante te batte.

- Non.

- Et qu'il parle de toi ou de tes parents comme ils l'on fait.

- Ils ne parlent jamais de mes parents d'habitude.

- Et de toi ? Harry gigota légèrement mal a laise avant de hocher la tête.

- Bon. Je ne vais pas t'embarrasser en te demandant ce qu'ils disaient mais j'aimerait toutefois que tu en parle a tes proches un de ses jours. Il reste a déterminer ou tu va passer le reste de tes vacances.

- Pas question qu'il retourne chez ces.. Sirius n'avait pas élever la voix , mais on y lisait une colère sur.

- Il n'en est pas question bien sur. Dit Dumbledore. Je l'avais envoyer l'à car je pensais qu'il serrait mieux dans un endroit sans lien avec le monde magique , j'avait clairement tort. Maintenant je vais vous parler d'un autre problème qui est la raison pour l'aqu'elle  je ne voulait absolument pas que vous enleviez Harry de Privet Drive. Fudge persiste a nier le retour de Voldemort de toute ses forces , et il y a un nombre assez important de personne qui le suive. Celement si Voldemort n'est pas revenu comment Cédric est il mort lors de la troisième tache ?

- Potter la tuer. Lâcha Rogue dans un souffle. 

- Exactement. Répondit Dumbledore donc la colère revenait en force. Cet idiot préfère croire tout et n'importe quoi plutôt que la période sombre sois revenu , même si il doit accuser de meurtre un enfant de quinze ans ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il essayait d'obtenir un mandat d'arrêt pour Harry. Avec sa disparition de son domicile il devrait avoir une raison de plus pour obtenir son incarcération.

- Il n'oserait pas ? Dit faiblement le professeur Lupin. Il n'oserait pas envoyer un mineur a Askaban , il na pas le droit !

- Tu sais Remus. Répliqua gentiment Sirius d'un air sombre. Ils feraient n'importe quoi si ils estiment avoir raison.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Lança Rogue.

- Quoi qu'il en sois. Reprit Dumbledore. Harry ne peut aller n'y chez les Weasley ni chez les Granger il serait trop facile a trouver au cas ou. La meilleur solution serait qu'il reste avec Sirius. Pour le moment le ministère semble avoir oubliez Remus et les mangemort ignorent ou vous habiter donc s'est parfaitement sauf pour vous deux. Et si jamais Harry devenait rechercher par la loi. Se serait la meilleur solution. Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai dut travaille qui m'attend a Poudlard , Pompom passera rapidement pour soigner Harry et Severus.

- Je vais bien. Coupa se dernier. Le directeur ne releva pas et marcha vers la cheminer pour repartir. Harry lui était sur un petit nuage , il allait passer l'été avec Sirius , le meilleur ami de son père et il en était a peine conscient et avait du mal a l'admettre sans honte ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un père. Ca promettait d'être encor meilleur que le mois passer chez les Weasley en deuxième années.

- A oui j'oubliait. Annonça Dumbledore. Severus puisqu qu Voldemort ne veut plus vous voir avant la rentrer et que vous êtes également libre de toute charge avant cette date. Vous resterrez avec Sirius et Harry.

- QUOI !!! Rugirent les trois concerner.

-  Il faut absolument que vous cessiez hostilité permanente et j'ajouterait légèrement puérile , nous somme suffisamment peut nombreux comme ça sans en plus ajouter des dissension dans notre propre coté. Il reste un mois de vacances , tout peut arriver. En tout cas je ne veut pas vous voir séparer avant Septembre.  Et il disparu laissant Séverus Rogue , Sirius Black et Harry Potter sous le choque.              

***************************************************************************************************************************

Je coupe la mais j'ai une question , vous pensez que c'est mal de dévoiler le secret dans le prochain chapitre ? parce qu'il est important pour le reste de l'histoire.

Envoyer moi des review SVP

***************************************************************************************************************************

Réponse aux reviews :

Luna : merci

Tiffany : pour le secret y a des chance pour qui sois dans le prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine         (  Shinta comment on fait pour envoyer un nouveaux chapitre ?)

Chevalier Ryu


	3. cicatrice et chanson

Disclaymer : Les perso de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ils sont a J K. Rowling.

Troisième chapitres , je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Et un grand merci a Luna et Tifanny , vous m'encourager.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

Harry ne se souvenait plus combien de temps ils était rester immobile avant que Rogue ne sorte en claquant la porte , que le professeur Lupin ne retourne a sa cuisine et que Sirius ne sorte dehors. Lui il était rester sur le canapé pour réfléchir. Passer les vacances avec Sirius , c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis sa troisième année et même la pensée que Rogue resterait avec eu , une fois le choc passé ne parvenait pas a assombrire  son humeur. Avec Sirius …. Kiherai… Il se remis a rougire. Kiherai… il ne connaissait  pas vraiment la signification de ce mot. Mais quelque chose au fond de sont cœur lui disait que c'était comme un père. Il secoua la tête pour chassé ses pensée. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Même si il n'avait pas envie de dormire il se sentait mieux allonger. Il resta longtemps comme ça. Même si il avait passer une partie des vacansses a ne rien faire : ses devoir ayant été boucler en deux semaine , merci l'insomnie. S'était différent maintenant , il y avait tant de chose pour lequel il cherchait des réponses. Le secret de Sirius par exemple. Vu  qu'il allait passer l'été avec se dernier il n'y avait pas le feu , mais il été quand même presser de le savoir , il se demandait se que sa pouvait avoir a faire avec leurs dates d'anniversaire. Soudain il entendit un grand bruit en direction de la cheminer et un instant plus tard Madame Pomfresh se trouvait dans la maison. Aussitôt sans doute alerter par le bruit les trois adultes apparurent a leur tour.

- Madame Pomfresh. Dit le professeur Lupin. On ne vous attendait pas si vite.

- Je sais. Répondit l 'infirmière. Mais le directeur ma dit que le jeune Harry était blesser et que Black était innocent. Ayant eu le garçon comme patient un grand nombre de fois j'ai préférer ne pas prendre de risques et venir rapidement. 

Elle regarda Harry , détaillant les bandage et les bleu visible.

- Harry je vais te demander d'enlever ton T-shirt que je vois se que tu a.

Se dernier entreprit de le faire mais son épaule restait très douloureuse. Dès qu'il le vit grimacer Sirius se mis a coté de lui , il fit délicatement sortir le bras blesser de la manche et retira le vêtement en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher la tête. 

- Merci Black. Dit Pomfresh avec un sourire indéfinissable alors qu'il quittait le canapé pour la laisser faire son examination. 

Elle enleva les bandages ,  remis l'épaule en place , ressouda les os du crâne , rappliqua un onguent sur les ecchymoses et remis les bandages sans dire un mot , mais quand elle eu fini elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Qui ta fais ça ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix d'ou perçait l'indignation. 

Harry baissa la tête se sentant très gêner d'en parler et ce fus Rogue qui répondit.

- Son oncle et sa tante.

- Quoi ! ils auraient put le tuer ! Leur propre… Elle se tue et regarda Rogue d'un œil critique. Et vous vous aller bien ? lui demanda t'elle.

- Très bien merci. Vint la réponse d'un ton on ne peut plus sec. Madame Pomfresh ne se laissa pas démonter et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Vous Black par contre je vais vous examiner.

- Pa…. Pardon.  Répondit l'intéresser.

- Je vais voir si vous êtes en bonne santé. Reprit t'elle en détachant ses mots comme si elle parlais a un jeune enfant.

- Je vais très bien. Fit il la voix tendu.

- Black  , vous avez passer douze ans a Askaban et deux ans en fuite je ne crois pas que vous soyer dans une forme exceptionnel.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger lentement vers le canapé ou Harry lui avait fais une place avant de s'y asseoir tout aussi lentement. 

- enlevez votre T-shirt. 

Le ton de l'infirmière avait été doux mais Harry n'aurait su analyser les sentiment qui passèrent dans les yeux de son parrain. De la peur ? De la douleur ? Les deux ? 

- Black , vous m'avez entendu ? vous allez bien ?

- Ouais…

- Alors enlevez votre T-shirt s'il vous plait.

Il posa une main sur le tissu et se préparait a le retirer mais il restait appréhensif , voyant ça Harry ne réfléchi pas et l'aida a l'enlever. Madame Pomfresh regarda d'un oeil critique les cote encore apparente avant de ce lancer dans son  examination. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son dos ou une quinzaine de longue et mince cicatrice s'entrecroisait ils s'écarquillèrent avant d'étinceler de fureur.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! c'est le jour….

- Le jour de qu… Commença le  professeur Lupin  avant de s'arrêter en voyant la tête de Rogue qui regardait lui aussi les cicatrice avec un air profondément surpris. 

- Qui vous a fait ça Black ? reprit Pomfresh en pointant les marques.

- Pas important.

- Black , ce genre de cicatrice ne peut être causer que par un fouet ou quelque chose de similaire alors je vous le redemande : qui vous a fait ça ? 

Le voile qui obscurcissait les yeux de Sirius s'épaissi mais il ne répondit pas. Harry l'entendit fredonner quelque chose , il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà entendu son parrain chantonner ça , soudain la mémoire lui revint. Le soir ou il l'avait rencontrer pour la première fois quand Sirius était par terre et lui pointant ça baguette sur lui, a ce moment la aussi il fredonnait mais si faiblement que Harry n'y avait jamais fait attention.

- Black….

- Mais elles on quatorze ans ces cicatrices , qu'est ce que ça peut faire. 

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte , Rogue lui barra rapidement le chemin.

- Laisse moi passer Rogue . gronda t'il.

- Sinon quoi ? Répliqua celui ci avec un sourire dégaineux. Tu na même pas de baguette.

Sans que personne n'ai pus voir le mouvement Sirius mis un coup de poing  en plein dans l'estomac de son vieil ennemi l'envoyant au sol le souffle coupé.

- Ne crois pas qu'il faut absolument une baguette pour se battre.

Et il sorti sans un regard en arrière. Personne ne dit rien sauf  Rogue qui après avoir été de nouveau capable de parler grommela quelque chose a propos des criminels  psychopathe qu'on devrait remettre au ministère afin que les gens en soi débarrasser. Soudain Harry voulu sortir , rejoindre Sirius. il savait qu'il avait mal , que sa avait réveiller de mauvais souvenir. Il voulait voir comment il allait. Il se leva a son tour pour sortir.

- Harry ! dit Madame Pomfresh dès qu'elle le vit marcher. Recouche toi tout de suite ! tu a un traumatisme crânien , tu doit rester allonger. 

Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua passant devant son professeur de potions qui n'avait pas complètement récupérer , quand il eu passer la porte il l'entendit demander.

- Co…. Comment Black a fait ça ?

- C'est du karaté. Répondit le professeur Lupin. Sirius était aussi doué dans ce sport de combat moldu que James l'était en quidditch. Il a du continuer de s'entraîner.

- Fort possible. Dit l'infirmière. Il na aucun problème physique a par la malnutrition , pourtant après douze ans dans une petite cellule j'aurait penser que ses muscle se serait atrophier. 

- Des marques de coup de fouet…. Depuis la mort de James ni lui ni Harry n'auront eu de chance.

Le garçon tourna au coin  du couloir et n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Il sorti de la maison  , le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il vit Sirius qui enchaînait coup de pied , poing , coude…. A grande vitesse. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur l'herbe pour regarder. 

- toi aussi tu est sorti ? 

A la grande surprise du jeune homme Sirius s'était arrêter et s'assit a coté de lui. Il n'avait pas remis son T-shirt et les cicatrices était bien visible , Harry se demandait qui avait bien put lui faire ça mais le sujet semblait très douloureux pour son parrain et Harry commençait a savoir se que s'était que d'avoir une plaie au cœur qui refusait de se refermer. Aussi il aborda un autre sujet.

- je savait pas que tu faisait du karaté.

- Tu a su reconnaître que s'était du karaté ?

 Harry secoua la tête.

-  Mm , mm. C'est le professeur Lupin qui la dit. Rogue se demandait comment tu avait put l'envoyer au tapis. 

Sirius souri.

- s'était , enfin c'est encor mon sport préférer. Ma mère était moldu et elle pratiquait les art martiaux dans sa jeunesse. Alors quand j'avait neuf ans et qu'ils ne savait plus trop quoi faire de la pile électrique que j'était elle a proposer a mon père de m'inscrire a un club de karaté. On peut dire que sa a été le coup de foudre. Je passait tout mon temps au Dojo. Quand j'ai apprit au professeur que je ne pourrait  plus venir parce que j'allait dans un collège asser loin il ma dit que si je continuait a m'entrainer durant l'année je pourrait passer l'examen des ceinture noir en juillet.

- Et tu la eu ! s'exclama Harry. Mais t'avait pas tout a fait douze ans.

- Ouais. Mais instinctivement j'ai toujours su quoi faire s'est comme….

- Comme si tu avait fait ça toute ta vie.  Termina Harry qui se rappelait son premier vol sur un balaie.

- Ouais. C'est pareil pour toi est le quidditch ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- comme ton père. Moi s'était le combat , lui le vol. on passait toute nos vacances a s'entraîner. Au début de la deuxième année on a été prit comme poursuiveur pour Griffondor et James aurait put passer sa ceinture orange.  

- Tu lui a apprit le karaté et il ta apprit a voler.

 Fit Harry impressionner. Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête avant de recommencer a fredonner. 

- Sirius qu'est ce que tu chante ?

Le visage de se dernier exprima une expression indéchiffrable et le scruta un long moment. Quand Harry se demanda se qu'il avait fait de mal il commença :

- arimeta al éné aru …  

l'air était simple et plutôt rythmer , le jeune sorcier écoutait la colère , la détermination et la tristesse qui se dégageait des parole alors qu'elles étaient dans une langue totalement inconnu. Pas si inconnu que ça en faite , il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque saisire le sens des mots. Les parole n'étaient pas non plus continue comme si Sirius n'en chantait pas une partie se contentant de l'air pendant les vides. Harry était bouleverser la chanson parlait directement a son cœur. Lorsque Sirius se tu Harry se remit a parler en balbutiant.

- Ki…. Kiherai cette chanson….

Sirius sursauta de nouveau et les joue de Harry reprirent une couleur écarlate. Kiherai , encore se mot. Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire a la fin. Et puis pourquoi il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser. Sirius le regardait avec de grand yeux.

- comment tu ma appeler ?

- eu….

- Harry , comment tu ma appeler ?

- Kiherai. Répondit il tout doucement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. S'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- J'ai…j'ai l'impression de presque comprendre.

- Je vais rechanter la chanson avec les parole de James , concentre toi bien sur les parole s'il te plait.

Sans arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux Sirius recommença. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de trous et dès les première phrases se fus comme si un voile s'était déchirer en Harry.

- uni a notre naissance 

nous ne somme pas fait pour être séparer

et quoi que les gens en pense

nous somme un , nous somme deux a jamais

je te fais confiance 

parce que mon cœur et aussi le tien

et quoi qu'il arrive tu serra toujours en moi 

nous seront ensemble dans les problème

parce que nous somme plus fort a deux

parce que nous avons toujours été deux.

Harry reprit conscience du regard de son parrain sur lui et le lui renvoya.

- je… j'ai comprit ! les parole je l'ai ais comprit ! comment….

Il nu pas le temps de finir car le professeur Lupin apparu sur le pas de la porte.

- HARRY , SIRIUS RENTRER TOUT DE SUITE IL VA PLEUVOIR.

Ils se levèrent a contre cœur et Sirius soutint Harry sur le chemin du retour , il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose vu que son équilibre était très précaire. En le redéposant  sur le canapé l'animagus lui murmura a l'oreille « quand les autre dormirons. » le garçons supposa qu'il lui expliquerait a ce moment la et décida de prendre son mal en patience. L'après midi passa lentement. Madame Pomfresh était parti avant qu'ils ne reviennent , laissant des instructions pour le traumatisme crânien de Harry « laisser le allonger , soyer prudent avec la nourriture il est fort probable qu'il ne la supporte pas. » rappelant au garçon que le petit déjeuner n'était pas rester longtemps dans son estomac , il l'avait vomi quand il s'était habiller. Et pour Sirius qui malgré la nette amélioration depuis la troisième tache restait six ou huit kilos en dessous du poids normal de sa taille. Personne n'avait plus aborder le sujet des marques mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'il allait bientôt voir arriver Dumbledore parce qu'il y a quatorze ans Sirius était au mains du ministère qui d'après se qu'il avait comprit ne s'était pas comporter de manière irréprochable a cette époque. Ils avait tous jouer au échecs version sorcier. Enfin sauf Rogue qui n'avait pas , mais alors pas du tous digérer le coup de poing. Le professeur Lupin ou plutôt Remus comme il lui avais demander de l'appeler « tu n'appelle pas Sirius M. Black. » était aussi fort que Ron , mais Sirius lui il était plutôt proche du niveau d'Hermione ou lui. C'est a dire pas très douer. Il avait longuement soutenu que s'était du a un manque de pratique et avait manquer de « faire ravaler ses sale commentaire a cet abruti au cheveux gras. » quand ledit abruti avait dit que ça devait plutôt être dut a un manque d'intelligence. Heureusement pour les meuble du salon ça ne s'était pas produit. Le repas ce déroula sans incident notable et il passèrent bientôt a un problème épineux : ou ils allait dormir. La maison de Remus était loin d'être grande , il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre. Après une discussion houleuse Remus garda sa chambre , Harry dormirait sur le canapé du salon ( il sentait qu'il était parti pour y rester le temps que son traumatisme se résorbe.) , Sirius dans la pièce sous sa forme de chien , Rogue sur un matelas que Remus sugera un instant d'installer dans le salon. Idée rapidement avorter par trois regard meurtrier. Il finis dans la cuisine. Les étoile brillait dans le ciel lorsque Harry sentis Sirius reprendre forme humaine et commencer a parler.

Fin du chapitre.        

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

Désoler Tiffany je n'ai finalement pas mi le secret dans se chapitre mais il y a plus d'indice. Essai de trouver et envoi moi une petit review pour me le dire. ( les autre peuvent le faire aussi. C'est même conseiller.) parce que j'aimerait bien savoir ce que les gens en pensent de ma fic. Même si c'est des critique. Au moins sa prouve qu les gens sans foute pas.

- c'est probable qui s'en foute. Té pas douer.

- Diablo. Si je suis si nulle comment j'ai fait pour te créer ?

- T'a geule , ça pourrait être une intervention du saint esprit.

- Il existe pas et tu le sais très bien.

- 'cor heureux.

Ça c'est Diablo un dès personnage que j'ai créer. Une démone native des enfers garçon manquer. ( les chien font pas des chat.)

- vs'en faite pas pour la suite la tout en tête elle a juste du mal a mettre sur écrit.

- Diablo… bon ben je vous laisse et envoyer moi des review.

- S'non elle met son armure et vient vous…. 

- Diablo inspire toi du vocabulaire de Gabrielle.

- Dans té rêve pas question de dev'nir une chochotte.


	4. secret et parti de carte

Disclaymer : les personnage de Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi mais a JK. Rowling.

Marie Jo : voilà les explication , je suis très contente que tu apprécie mon travaille.

Miya Black : alors désoler Sirius et né le 2 Août , j'avais pas fait attention  et voici le secret. Tu pourra me dire si tu pensait a la même chose.

Bonne lecture et désoler pour les faute d'orthographe.

- Ton père et moi on s'est rencontrer dans le Poudlardexpess en première année. Quand on a passer la barrière en faite , on avait percuter nos chariot. On est tout de suite devenu ami. On a rencontrer Remus dans le train et Peter après la répartition. Eux aussi s'était des amis , mais s'était pas pareil. Dès la seconde ou j'ai croiser le regard de James il est devenu mon ami. C'était comme si je retrouvait une parti de moi qui m'aurait été arracher il y a longtemps. Quand on est arriver a Poudlard… tiens ça expliquera mieux.

Il lui tendis une des photographie qu'il lui avait offert. Celle avec les maraudeur moins Petigrow et Lily a quinze ans.

- regarde bien. Ordonna t'il.

Harry le fis et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas remarquer mais ils se ressemblait. Son père et Sirius. même taille , même carrure , même couleur de cheveux a part que l'un les avait juste ébouriffé et l'autre dans tout les sens , les visages avaient juste asser de différence pour qu'ont ne les confonde pas et les même yeux d'un bleu foncé liquide comme de l'eau , son père avait des lunette. Différent mais clairement semblable. Sirius du deviner qu'il avait comprit car il continua.

- les trois quart des prof et des élève nous prenait pour des frères , comme on était toujours ensemble les gens en sont venu a…. par exemple si ils me cherchait et qu'il voyait James il lui demandait ou était son frère. Nous on adorait ça , même si nos famille détestait. Tu vois il y avait une haine éternel entre nos père respectif et ils n'on jamais supporter qu'on sois ami. Ils on tout fais pour nous séparer , sans sucsée. A la fin de notre première année on avait commencer a inventer une langue. Notre langue. C'est d'ailleurs dans celle la qu'est la chanson. En deuxième je t'ai dit qu'on avait été prit dans l'équipe de quidditch. James bien sur était un petit génie dans ce domaine , moi j'était bon sans plus. Ils nous on prit pour autre chose. On n'avait pas besoin de se parler ou de se regarder pour jouer. Pendant les match , ou a chaque fois que l'on avait un problème… je savait. Je savait ce qu'il était en train de faire , ce qu'il voulait faire , si il avait peur ou si il était content. Dans ses moment la les autre disait qu'ont avait une lueur rouge dans les yeux. Au fil du temps d'autre chose se passait : je me blessait et James sentait la douleur. Il arrivait fréquemment que l'on dise la même chose au même moment ou qu'on fasse les même mouvement. On était capable d'agire exactement de la même façon. On avait  un jeu : Rem' ou Peter tirait des cartes et me les montrait , James a l'autre bout de la pièce devait les nommer ou vice versa. On utilisait aussi ça en cour , il suffisait d'avoir un contact visuel. Le plus bizzard de tout s'était que parfois quand ont éprouvait les même sentiment et qu'on entrait en contacte physique un halo rouge nous entourait et on pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. On a chercher longtemps dans la bibliothèque pourquoi on pouvait faire ça , on n'a jamais rien trouver.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça , pas plus qu'il ne voyait comment ils avait pus faire toute ses choses. Mais il écoutait consciencieusement , captiver. 

- Et puis un jour , pendant les vacances de noël de cinquième année on est aller a Sainte Mangouste avec la mère de James. Bien sur on a fait les fou et on a fini par fouiner dans les archives. J'ai accidentellement fait tomber un carton qui contenait plusieurs visiosphères , des bille en verre grosse comme des noix qui avait la capacité de « filmer. » comme les caméra moldu je crois et de restituer les scènes comme une télé. L'une d'elle s'est mise en marche sous le choc. L'enregistrement d'un accouchement , enfin si on peut dire. La mère avait été assassiner mais était enceinte de neuf mois et les médecins l'avaient ouverte dans l'espoir de sauver le bébé. Ou plutôt les bébés. Ils y avait des jumeau , des siamois lier par la paume de la main. Les médecin les on rapidement séparer et on bander les mains. L'enregistrement continuait alors qu'un grand flash de lumière en direction des nouveau né. Ils on enlever les bandages et je te jure que leur tête valait le détour quand ils on vu que les paume qui jusque l'à avait la chaire a vif ne gardait plus que quelque cicatrice comme souvenir du temps ou elles ne faisaient qu'une. Un autre homme est arriver , un homme du ministère cette fois. Il a discuter avec les médecins , ils ont dit que les enfant était des spiritusgemini , des jumeau a pouvoir. L'homme du ministère n'en était pas content , il a dit qu'il allais trouver deux famille pour les bébés. A ces mots un des médecin c'est indigner et a répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas les séparer , que leur esprit était lier. L'homme a répondu que s'était précisément pour ça qu'il les séparait , que leur pouvoir magique aussi était commun et que sa les rendrait dangereux. 

La colère se  faisait de plus  en  plus  évidente dans la vois de Sirius. 

- il a poursuivis en disant qu'il trouverait bien deux famille et qu'ils arrangerai les extrait de naissance pour faire croire qu'ils serraient leur enfant. Le médecin lui a dit qu'il devait au moins respecter le choix de la mère pour les noms. Avant de mourir elle avait dit « James pour le premier , Sirius pour le second. »

en même temps qu'il disait cette phrase Harry vit son parrain lui montrer la paume de sa main droite ou de fine cicatrice dessinaient les contour. Le garçon resta statufier. 'Ils était frère' s'était impossible. Tout ce qui leur était arriver. 

- on a vérifier. Continua Sirius qui avait apparemment remarquer sont incrédulité. On a trouver nos extrait de naissance , et l'original. Notre vrai date de naissance s'est le trente et un Juillet. Ils avait juste avancer , reculer de deux jour.

- Alors tu est mon…. Balbutia Harry qu'une penser venait de traverser l'esprit.

- Ton oncle ? oui. 

Harry fis une sorte de grimace a l'idée. Les souvenir de  l'oncle Vernon était trop proche.

- Mais je comprend que sa te mette mal a laise. Dit il en voyant son trouble. On devrait dormire maintenant , tu a l'air épuiser.

Il changea de position pour se transformer en Patmol mais Harry l'interrompis voulant avoir une réponse a un dernière question.

- Sirius !

- Mmm.

- Ki…kiherai , c'est un mot de la langue que vous avez inventer ? finis t'il par demander en essayant d'oublier sa gène.

- Oui.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Ce fus au tour de Sirius de rougir et il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se décider a répondre.

- deuxième père.

- Pardon ?

- Une figure paternel quoi.

Et avant que son filleul n'est eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que se sois il se transforma en chien et se roula en boule au pieds de Harry. Celui ci se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Sirius Black , son parrain , son…. Oncle comme il venait de le découvrir une figure paternel ? il pressa son poing contre son front. Qu'il arrête de se mentir , Sirius était la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eu , ou du moins dont il se souvenait. Même s'il était dans sa vie depuis peut de temps oui il le considérait comme un père , pas comme James Potter mais… comme la signification de Kiherai. Un deuxième père , qui s'occupait de lui quand le premier ne pouvait pas. Un affreux doute s'installa en lui. Et Sirius , il voulait d'un fils lui ?  

Le lendemain ils s'était tout les deux réveiller au chant du coq , avant le coq même puisque le soleil n'était pas encore lever. Voyant qu'ils ne fermerait plus l'œil ils décidèrent d'entamer une parti de carte tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Au bout de la deuxième partie la discutions glissa sur la nuit précédente et Harry demanda a Sirius se qu'était exactement les spiritusgemini.

- a l'origine nous sommes des siamois. Les jumeaux identique sont causer par une division de l'ovule en deux , si la division se fait trop tard après la fécondation les fétus ne se sépareront pas complètement et resteront attacher , se qui donne les siamois.

- Vous vous étiez attacher par la main ?

- Oui , mais c'est seulement un symptôme. Dans le cas des spiritusgemini ce n'est pas seulement le corps qui ne se divise pas complètement. C'est aussi l'esprit , l'âme. Pour te faire une image essaye d'imaginer une boule que tu étire pour former deux boule. Tu vois ?

Harry aquiessa tout en piochant une carte.

- nous avions une personnalité distincte mais en même temps nous étions un. 

- C'est ça qui vous donner vos capacité ? vous pouviez vous parler par télépathie ?

- Rien d'aussi concret , voulu… c'est comme quand tu respire. Tu ne pense pas a gonfler ta cage thoracique pour remplir tes poumon ni a relâcher les muscle pour expirer. Tu respire s'est tout , la plupart du temps tu n'en a même pas conscience. Les émotion que ressentait l'un se répercutait naturellement chez l'autre. Pareil pour les connaissance. Le faite que nos yeux prenait une lueur rouge signifiait que notre individualité… comment dire… nous devenions vraiment un. Nous n'avions plus conscience du ''moi'' mais du ''nous''. Comme si il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule âme pour deux corps. Nous partagions tout : les réaction , la douleur… comme je l'ai dit sa arrivait quand nous étions en danger.

- Incluant les match de quidditch ?

- Exact. Il y avait en stade plus haut. Entrer en contact physique dans ses moment permettait la fusion de nos pouvoir magique. la possibilité d'utiliser des sort structurer sans baguette , mais aussi la magie tel qu'elle. Cela multipliait aussi notre puissance. C'est ce qui a causer notre perte.

- Je comprend pas.

- C'est par crainte de notre future force que nous avons été séparer. Ca nous a fait vraiment souffrire. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous d'être éloigner longtemps , le lien tire et sa fait mal. On se sent vide aussi. Il nous manque une parti de nous. D'autant plus que ses salaud avait trouver le moyen de nous mettre dans des famille qui ne pouvait pas se supporter. Je me souvient plus le nombre de fois ou on a du demander asile chez Remus ou Peter pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Et puis surtout en sixième année il y a eu une attaque a Prés au Lard pendant qu'ont y était. On a été acculer dans un coin et on a… perdu le contrôle. Notre magie a tout simplement exploser. Et les pouvoir magique brut , Harry. Brûle ceux qui sont hostile a leur propriétaire. Y a des mangemort qui sont encore a Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui. Ça a aussi fait éclater toute les vitre dans un rayon de cent mètre et creuser un cratère. Suite a cette histoire le ministère et Dumbledore on commencer a remarquer des mouvement de mangemort contre nous. Oh , bien sur il nous on rien dit avant qu'on soi diplômer. Mais tu le remarque quand la sécurités autour de toi est renforcer. Après que nous soyons sorti de Poudlard ça c'est intensifier , sans que leur motifs ne soi clair pour personne. La ou ça a tourner c'est a ta naissance. Voldemort devait craindre que tu possède les dons de ton père car il s'est concentrer sur vous. Voulant sûrement éviter que l'on soi trois au lieu de deux.

- C'est… pour ça qu'il voulait nous tuer.

- Oui. Harry  ça va !

Le garçon n'écoutait pas il était secouer par des sanglot et les larmes lui montait au yeux. Pour ça. Parce que son père et Sirius étaient différent Voldemort avait voulut les tuer. Ses parent était mort , il avait eu cette foutu cicatrice et Sirius avait été enfermer a Askaban pour rien. Pour le meurtre de son frère , alors qu'il était lier a lui. C'était stupide. 

- Harry ? Harry est ce que ça va ? 

- Quand j'ai fait fasse a Voldemort en première année. Il ma dit qu'il voulait uniquement tuer mon père et moi. Pas ma mère. Après j'ai demander a Dumbledore pourquoi.

- Il ne ta pas répondu.

- Il a dit que j'était trop jeune.

- Ouais… nous quand on la su on est devenu insupportable. Aucun adulte ne pouvait nous approcher a moins de cinq mètre , nos parent n'en parlons pas ,  on écoutait rien en classe et ils nous arrivait d'ensorceler des gens juste pour le plaisir. Tu demandera a Rogue , il en a souffert. Il a peut être eu peur que tu fasse pareil.

- Si je réagissais comme ça il le saurait depuis longtemps.

- J'imagine. Et j'ai gagner !

S'exclama l'adulte en abatant sa carte. Il avait du être un peut trop enthousiaste car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Rogue en sorti. Un moment Harry craint qu'ils n'ai réveiller l'irascible professeur mais celui ci n'avait aucune trace de sommeil.

- qu'est ce que vous faite debout ? demanda t'il d'une voix peu engageante.

- On joue au carte. Répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

- A cinq heure du matin ?

- On arrivait plus a dormir et on pourrait te retourner la question.

- Même problème que vous.

Leur matinale devait influencer Rogue car il paraissait légèrement moins asocial. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent.

- Tu veut jouer ? demanda le plus âgé en montrant te paquet.

Rogue les regarda un instant comme si ils étaient devenu fou.

- vous jouer a quoi ?

- Bataille. Répondit Harry.

- Bon , je croit que je veut bien faire une parti.

Fin de chapitre

J'aimerait bien avoir des reviews SVP.


	5. deux criminels en fuite

Je suis vraiment désoler pour la longue l'attente. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Réponse au review :

Miss Akasha : merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir.

Sophie : merci et pour Sirius et Harry , tu verra.

Tania Potter : oui j'ai fait une erreur d'inattention , j'avait oublier que le mois de Juillet finis le trente et un. Sirius et née le deux Août , enfin c'est se qui est marquer sur ses papier. Et merci.

Sibla Jackson 7 : Merci , voilà la suite.

Miya Black : tu devine bien. Merci pour les compliments

Lolo : je te pardonne. Merci et voilà la suite

Marie-Jo : tu verra , tu verra. Oui sa va s'améliorer et merci.

Lunicorne : merci et voilà la suite.

Pour tout le monde : je suis toucher que vous aimiez mon explication , parce que c'est un développement auquel je tiens beaucoup. Flitchwick disait que Sirius et James donnait l'impression d'être frère , alors moi je les ai vraiment fait frère. .

***************************************************************************

Contrairement a se qu'Harry avait crains , Dumbledore ne se montra pas le jours suivant ni les jours d'après pour demander des explication au sujet des cicatrice de Sirius. il y voyait deux raisons possible : Un , il était actuellement trop occuper pour venir les voir. Ou deux , étant donner la réaction de Sirius la dernière fois il voulait peut être laisser refroidir le sujet avant de le remettre sur le tapis. En tout cas Harry doutait fortement que les choses en resterait la . 

Sinon la vie n'était pas si mal , bien mieux en tout cas qu'à Privet Drive. Il passait la plupart du temps sur son canapé mais il n'était pas rare qu'il y ai quelqu'un a coté de lui. Il lisait aussi beaucoup de livres emprunter a Remus. A mesure que son traumatisme se résorbait il passait plus de temps a l'extérieur appréciant le soleil et la nature autour de lui la maison du loup-garou étant a une dizaine de kilomètre de l'habitation humaine la plus proche. Un après midi Sirius lui fit même un petit cour de karaté sous le regard haineux de Rogue. 

C'était la seule hombre au tableau. Harry et Sirius avait chacun leur propre démon et il y avait eu peut de nuit ou ils avait dormis tout le long. En générale il passait plusieurs heures a jouer au cartes. Cela faisait passer le temps et Harry avait découvert que s'était très pratique pour discuter de sujets qu'il considérait comme gênant et personnel. Comme la fois ou il avait assister a une réunion de mangemorts qui leur maître en première ligne avait ''jouer'' avec des moldus. Parfois Rogue se montrait aussi et comme la première fois il jouait avec eu. Harry ne s'avait pas qui la nuit rendait moins combatif mais les partie se passait dans une bonne ambiance.

 Malheureusement l'entente semblait limiter au parties parce que dès que le soleil se levait ils agissait comme si rien ne s'était passer. D'accord Harry aussi rentrait parfois dans la dispute. Mais les deux autre… il n'avait simplement jamais vu deux adulte se conduire d'une telle manière. A part un épisode mémorable dans la librairie Fleurie et Bott ou M. Weasley le père de Ron s'était battu avec le père de Malefoy. 

 Dès qu'ils se retrouvait dans la même pièce sa tourner en dispute au mieux en bagarre au pire. Malgré les différences de force , non malgré les différence tout cour les résulta des rixes était plutôt aléatoire. Ayant une baguette Rogue  était avantager , il était expérimenter en duel et Sirius ne pouvait ni répliquer ni parer puisque lui n'en avait pas. Toutefois si il arrivait a être suffisamment proche de Rogue , alors Harry comprenait pourquoi il était devenu ceinture noir a douze ans. 

Bilan : un nez , deux  dents , un bras , une ou deux cotes cassé , une épaule démise , une crise de furoncle , sept crampe aigu , trois doigts en moins , une cécité et une surdité momentané et la fois ou ils avait cru que les poumons ne repartirait jamais. Sans oublier tout les bleus , coupure , coup qui bien que très douloureux ne causait aucune blessure. Et tout ça en une semaine ! Ils bénissaient Pomfresh pour avoir laisser pas mal de potion curative même si ils commençait à être a cour de stock. Ce soir la rogue abhorrait une arcade sourcilière éclater et Sirius aveugle se cognait un peut partout. 

Dumbledore débarqua dans un salon métamorphoser en infirmerie. Il jeta un regard a Sirius , un a Rogue avant de poussez un profond soupir et de se masser l'arête du nez. De deux coup de baguette il guéri les deux homme avant de mentionner a tout le monde de s'asseoir.

- je doit discuter avec vous de plusieurs sujet important. D'abord Sirius j'ai parler avec madame Pomfresh.

- Ah…

- Et elle ma dit que vous aviez sur le dos un quinzaine de cicatrices ressemblant a celle causer par un fouet ou quelque chose de similaire.

- ….

- Sirius , qui vous a fait ça ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Vous avez dit qu'elle dataient de quatorze ans ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Il y a quatorze ans vous étiez au main du ministère. Et si vous n'avez pas eu de procès , vous avez passer deux jours dans une cellule du département de justice magique. Alors je vous le redemande. Qui vous a fait ça ? 

- …..

- Tiens le clébard a finalement reçu ce qu'il méritait. Susurra Rogue. Ils on eu un éclair de génies au ministère. 

- La ferme ! Moi au moins j'était innocent de ce qu'on m'accusait.

- Sa sous-entend quoi ça ?

- Que je suis peut être pas un ange , mais que j'ai pas une putain de marque sur le bras moi. 

- Et moi au moins je me suis pas débrouiller pour me faire enfermer a Askaban pour une raison aussi pitoyable.  

Harry et Remus soupirèrent désespérement alors que la conversation revenait exactement au point ou elle en était avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Dumbledore lui semblait encore plus en colère et s'avança fermement vers les deux hommes. Il attrapa Sirius par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. 

CLAC !!!!

Sirius vacilla et le son résonna un moment dans la pièce avant que le directeur ne se tourne vers Rogue.

CLAC !!!

Harry cligna des yeux se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêver se qu'il venait de voir. Mais non. Dumbledore était devant ses deux ancien élèves la main toujours lever. Lequel étaient comme figé une expression profondément choquer sur le visage. Et il pouvait distinctement voir une marque rouge sur leur joue.

- quel age avez messieurs ? demanda t'il d'une voix qui fit frissonner toute les personne présente.

Sa colère sembla augmenter devant le manque de réponse.

- Répondez !

- Trente cinq ans mesieur le directeur. Finis par dire Rogue alors que Sirius réfléchissait.

- Ah… dans ce a pourquoi avait je l'impression d'avoir des première années devant moi.  

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

- vous êtes tous simplement puéril ! C'est une GUERRE  qui se prépare. Nous ne somme qu'une poignée a luter contre Voldemort. Vous aurez certainement besoin de l'autre dans un future proche. Qu'est ce que vous ferez a ce moment la ? Vous recommencerez a vous battre ? Vous vous ignorerez ? Vous pensez vous haire suffisamment pour vous réjouir si l'un de vous meurt a cause de ça ?  

L'ancien détenu et le maître des potion semblèrent trouvez le parquet très intéressant et ne répondirent pas. L'expression de Dumbledore s'adouci et n'exprima plus qu'une sorte de tristesse.

- Ca me désole. Dit il doucement. Vous êtes deux personne formidable. Je suis sure que si vous vous autorisiez a vous voir réellement vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Pour l'amour de Merlin vous aviez seize ans. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page ?

Voyant la gène qui s'était installer le vieil homme souri faiblement.

- bon et bien… il y avait autre chose donc je voulait vous parlez.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installer et plus a laise Dumbledore leur remis un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Le journal datait du jours même et en première page s'étalait un photos du labyrinthe de la troisième tache.

« le survivant un assassin !. »

le tournoie des trois sorcier , événement très attendu de l'année dernière ne s'est pas terminer dans la joie avec la victoire de Poudlard , mais dans les larme avec la mort de Cédric Digorri poufsoufle de dix sept ans champion de Poudlard. 

Une nouvelle dimension s'ajoute au drame avec la découverte que le jeune Digorri n'était pas mort suite a un accident comme tant de précédent champions , mais assassiner. L'assassin étant comble de l'horreur  Harry Potter , le survivant , deuxième champion de Poudlard. Dut a un événement exceptionnel le nom de Potter était effectivement sorti de la coupe de feu le désignant irrévocablement comme participant. Chose choquante pour deux raison : il y avait toujours eu un champion par école , et la participation requiescait d'être majeur. Dix sept ans !

 Malgré cela Potter pris place comme quatrième champion du haut  de ses seul quatorze ans. Face a ce faite les élèves de Poudlard réagire en rejetant Potter et en supportant Cédric jusqu'a la première tache ou ils les encouragèrent également. Cela plus le faite que lors du début de la troisième tache ils était execo a dut augmenter la jalousie de Potter et le pousser a commettre cet acte par Avada Kedavra pas moins. 

Nous ne pouvons que nous accorder au point de vu de notre collège Rita Skeeter qui avait écris un article dénonçant la santé mental défaillante du survivant. Le montrant comme un enfant avide d'attention dont l'histoire avec vous-savez-qui avait complètement tournez la tête. Il faut dire qu'il a eu le culot d'accuser vous-savez-qui de son crime. Et tenter de se faire passer pour la victime en disant l'avoir vu revenir. 

Dumbledore a eu la faiblesse de le croire et a annoncer le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom  au banquet de fin d'année. Heureusement notre ministre de la magie , Cornélius Fudge na pas été dupe et a aussitôt entamer des procédure pour envoyer le garçon-qui-a-survécu la ou il ne fera plus de mal. Il a été hier déclarer psychopathe par le Wizengamot et donc inapte a un procès. Il aurai normalement du être interpeller dans les heures qui suivait pour être conduit a Askaban mais les aurors venu le chercher chez sa famille moldu on apprit qu'il avait prit la clé des champs il y a quelque jours.

 La communauté magique et donc appeler a garder son calme et a appeler les autorités si elle apprenait quoi que ce soit a propos du maintenant criminel en fuite.  

- une belle brochette d'abruti. Lança Rogue alors qu'il venait de finire de lire l'article. 

- Je peut pas croire qu'ils aient oser faire ça. Dit Remus. Ils n'on pas le droit de mettre un mineur a Askaban , ils n'on pas le droit. 

- Hé bien ils se sont approprié ce droit. Répondit Sirius d'un air dégoûter.

Harry lui ne disait rien. Il était stupéfier. Comment est ce qu'il osaient dirent ça. Des image du cimetière dansèrent dans sa tête. Salauds ! Vous ne savez rien de se qui s'est passer ! Rien !

- Ils on d'ors et déjà fouiller les habitation des Weasley et des Granger. Dit Dumbledore. Le prochain endroit ou ils vont chercher sera ici. Il regarda tour a tour Harry , Sirius et Rogue. Demain soir vous devrez avoir vider les lieux. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faudra vous débrouiller dans la nature.

- Je sais ou aller. Dit Sirius. Je connais un endroit sure , j'aurais préférer que ça ce passe autrement mais…. 

Dumbledore hocha la tête. 

- Soyer très prudent , aller voir un membre de l'ordre tout les deux mois. Quand l'école recommencera nous verront comment faire pour qu'Harry puisse continuer ses étude. Au revoir , j'ai du travail.

Il tenait un pincer de poudre de cheminette dans sa main quand il se retourna.

- Et pour l'amour du ciel cesser de vous battre !

Il y eu une grande flamme verte et il était parti.

Harry ne prit vraiment conscience de se qui lui arrivait que lorsque sa valise fut placer dans une cache pour qu'elle ne soit pas trouver par les agents du ministère. C'est la qu'il réalisa pleinement. Il était renvoyer de 

Poudlard. Tant que ses abrutis n'admettraient pas qu'ils avaient tord il ne reverrait plus le vieux château. Plus de soirée dans la salle commune , plus de festin dans la grande salle , plus de match de quiditch , plus de promenade à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione.

on l'avait reconnu coupable du meurtre de Cédric. Comment , est ce qu'il pouvait dire ça ? il l'avait vu mourir ! Il avait vu l'éclaire vert venir le fauché et son visage sans vie. Comment ils pouvait dire qu'il avait fait ça.

 Ses jambe faiblir et il glissa le long du mur. Bien sur s'était tellement plus facile. Pensa t'il avec une rage croissante. De penser qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans avait tuer un élève par jalousie plutôt que Voldemort était de retour. 

- c'est pas pour toujours tu sais.

- Quoi ?

Sirius mis une main sur son épaule.

- un jour ou l'autre ils seront bien forcer d'admettrent que Voldemort est de nouveau en vie. A ce moment la tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Tu crois que tu pourras te faire innocenter ?

L'expression du visage de son parrain devint prudente.

- Peut être… Après tout…

Il montra son avant bras gauche , vierge de toute marques.

- ce serrait super.

- Oui , mais je préfère que tu te fasse innocenter d'abords.

- Ca a au moins un bon coté.

- A oui ? quoi ?

- Je peut rester avec toi.

Sirius souri

- on verra si tu dit toujours la même chose au bout de trois semaines. Aller , on fini de se préparer ?

trois T-shirt , un pantalon , des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes de rechange , une cape grise légèrement trop grande ( la cape de son uniforme étant trop facilement identifiable et ne possédant pas de capuche) , sa cape d'invisibilité , le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert a noël , un jeu de cartes , des provisions.

 Tout ce qu'il emmenait tenait dans son sac d'école. Bon s'était le but de départ. Mais il était sur qu'ils avaient été plus charger pour la coupe du monde de quidditch qui avait duré deux jours alors qu'ils pouvait très bien de pas rentrer pendant dieux sait combien de temps.

 Malgré la discutions avec son parrain il restait dans une rage noir contre le ministère. 

- Une tente sa prend trop de place et en plus sa se voit a des kilomètres.

- Et on fait quoi alors on dort a la belle étoile ?

- Oui.

- Tout le monde n'est pas un cl… chien comme toi Black.

- On peut pas prendre de tente.

- Oh j'abandonne ! Bon , ma couverture…

- Rogue. On prend pas de couvertures.

- Tu veut nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Prend en si tu veut mais tu te débrouille pour la trimbaler.

Dans l'autre pièce Rogue avait visiblement autant de mal a comprendre la restriction du matériel. Bizarrement la conversation manquait d'amenuosité comme si ils craignait que Dumbledore revienne les gifler si ils recommençaient a se battre. Probablement le cas. Songea Harry. Le vieil homme  pouvait être très impressionnant si il le voulait.

Le repasse passa en silence , puis chacun se retira pour aller se coucher. Harry et Sirius s'assirent sur le canapé se sentant incapable de fermer l'œil. Harry sorti les cartes de son sac et commença a les distribuer. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Rogue entra en portant quelque chose. 

- je joue.

Harry fit trois tas au lieu de deux. Chacun prit le sien et Rogue montra se qu'il avait apporter. Deux bouteilles de firewhisky et es verres.

- vous en voulez ?

Harry toujours ronger par l'article acquiesça. Il prit une gorger et sentis l'alcool brûler le long de son œsophage envoyant des flamme dans tout son corps.

Fin du chapitre.

Et voilà 

A la prochaine et j'aimerait beaucoup des review.

merci      


End file.
